Life After Lived
by Luv2Write16
Summary: This first chapter isn't finish but its part one. Its about BeVin and its set after the ben 10 alien swarm. So please read and enjoy and Review please...
1. Just ignore this chapter

This is my new story on Bevin!!! I hope you like it...

Disclaimer:I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. Man of Action owns it.

Summery: It's set after the Ben 10 Alien Swarm movie...there is lot of drama...

Chapter 1:

Ben's View:

Today was the day we; as in me, Gwen, Elaina, and Kevin, and of coiuse a little help

from grandpa Max. As I was saying we defeat these Alien Chips from destroying the world

and saved Elaina's dad. Some how she managed to get into our group with as you know me,

Gwen, and Kevin. I got to drive Kevin's car his new one the one he said he was giving me into

I broke his car into a million pieces. I don't mind though I'm going to drive it when I need it or

I'll have to threaten him again. When Kevin yelled well said shot-gun, I was happy I wanted

to show him how good I am at driving. I'm not as good as him but I'll be fine with a little

practice.

"Okay. Guys lets see how fast this baby can go. I said. I look at the girls. Who were

mad they had to sit by each other. They looked a little scared. I guess they don't trust me.

"Ben, maybe you should wait into practice and we re not in the car." Said Gwen. And it

seemed Elaina agreed with Gwen. Which is a shocker. "Fine. If that how you feel...here Kevin

you drive." I sad sadly while gettin' out of the car. KEvin gets out of the car and says. "You

drive Ben." I was shocked but more happy as he said that.

I get back in the car. Then I hear Gwen. "Why you getting back into the driver's seat?"

"'Cause Gwen Kevin trusts me to drive, which you guys don't. And if your that scared why

don't you go with grandpa and your dad." I don't want to sound rude but they were rude to

me first. "Fine. We will." Then they got out and caught grandpa before he could leave.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my new story on Bevin!!! I hope you like it...

Disclaimer:I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. Man of Action owns it.

Summery: It's set after the Ben 10 Alien Swarm movie...there is lot of drama...

Chapter 1:

Ben's View:

Today was the day we; as in me, Gwen, Elaina, and Kevin, and of coiuse a little help

from grandpa Max. As I was saying we defeat these Alien Chips from destroying the world

and saved Elaina's dad. Some how she managed to get into our group with as you know me,

Gwen, and Kevin. I got to drive Kevin's car his new one the one he said he was giving me into

I broke his car into a million pieces. I don't mind though I'm going to drive it when I need it or

I'll have to threaten him again. When Kevin yelled well said shot-gun, I was happy I wanted

to show him how good I am at driving. I'm not as good as him but I'll be fine with a little

practice.

"Okay. Guys lets see how fast this baby can go. I said. I look at the girls. Who were

mad they had to sit by each other. They looked a little scared. I guess they don't trust me.

"Ben, maybe you should wait into practice and we re not in the car." Said Gwen. And it

seemed Elaina agreed with Gwen. Which is a shocker. "Fine. If that how you feel...here Kevin

you drive." I sad sadly while gettin' out of the car. KEvin gets out of the car and says. "You

drive Ben." I was shocked but more happy as he said that.

I get back in the car. Then I hear Gwen. "Why you getting back into the driver's seat?"

"'Cause Gwen Kevin trusts me to drive, which you guys don't. And if your that scared why

don't you go with grandpa and your dad." I don't want to sound rude but they were rude to

me first. "Fine. We will." Then they got out and caught grandpa before he could leave.

"Okay. I think I need my seat belt on then you can go. Oh wait I need a helmet. Oh and also

some safety pads." Kevin joked. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. Then I went off leaving

road marks. Let's say I must be a good driver if we got home fine and unscratch. Well at least

to my house. I stopped in front of my house. I look at Kevin and said. Did i do good?" It may

not look it but I amire Kevin with his driving skills and his knowledge of Alien Tech.

And I do take his opinion really highly. "You were alright, Tennyson." Then he looked

around and said. "Why are we here?" "I want you to give me this car for real Kevin." I told

him. But he just stared at me. "I want you t tell me." Kevin just nodded his head slowly.

"Okay. Tennyson it's yours. I'll just let you drive me around into I get mine rebuild." "You

would really give me the car." "Yeah, Tennyson. Why?" "I don't want it" Kevin looked shock

and was gaping. Then he changed from shock to angry. Which is never a good sign. " I spent

all of my free time making you this car. And you don't want it." Then before I could say "One

chococlate smoothie." He was out of the car storming away. I swear I can see his fumes from

his anger. I get out. "Kevin! Stop! That's not what I meant. So come back so we can talk." He

stopped. Then walked back to me. "Okay. Talk." He's really mad at me. "Can we go inside?" I

asked. 'Cause I am a little tired, because we did just faught a swarm of alien chips.

I looked at him. He was lookin' at me then the car. Then at me again then he looked at

my house. "Inside where? Your house? The car?" Kevin asked. I just smiled. That's just so

cute. Then I said. "Yes in my house." "Fine." I hear him mumbling. We walk in and I asked.

"Would you like something to drink?" "No." He's probably trying to figure out why I'm acting

nice to him without Gwen here. "Well, my parents aren't here...so do you want to stay here

or go in my room to talk." "I don't care. I just want to get it done and over with already. 'Cause

if you haven't notice. I have to still walk home." Jeez! He's ruining my moment. I was going to

give it to him but jeez. We sat at the dining table. i got me a can soda. I sat down and about

to open it. But Kevin had other plans. Like stealing it for himself. He took it and then opened

it and started drinking it.

"You could have told me you wanted one when I was getting mine." I said while

getting up and getting me another one. "Yeah. But it was funny." "Ha. Ha. Kevin." "Yeah. I

thought it was. so what do you want to talk about."


	3. Chapter 1: part 2

This is my new story on Bevin!!! I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. Man of Action owns it.

Summary: It's set after the Ben 10 Alien Swarm movie...there is lot of drama...

Where we left off...was where Ben and Kevin are talking at Ben's house...Lets continue...

Chapter 1: Part 3...or part 2...

Ben's View:

"Yeah. I thought it was. So what do you want to talk about?" Said Kevin. I guess he

don't like being by me or like me at all. "An agreement." I replied. "About what?" asked

Kevin. "That you will give me rides and at least let me drive it once a week." I replied back.

'Okay Tennyson, what are you talking about?" " I am saying that I am giving you the car back.

So...here." I said while giving him the car keys. Kevin looks at me like I am playing a cruel joke

on him. "I'm serious, Kevin. Take them." HE takes them and mumbles a "Thanks". "Your

welcome." I said with a smile. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Kevin asked. "Yeah. Kind

of." I replied back. "Well...?"Kevin urges me to continue. "Why did you join the group?"

Kevin looks surprised by my question. "I told you before 'cause my dad was a plumber and I

wanted to be one too." Kevin said. "Yeah...but you implied you had another reasons too."

"Yeah. I promised that guy I would help. Remember." "How can I forget him?" His blood

looked like water. Glad I didn't try to drink some. Ew! "And..." I tried to urge him to say more.

"What? What do you want me to say?" Kevin yelled. "Jeez! Sorry!" I kind of yelled back.

"What you want me to say sorry?" Kevin yelled. HA! HA! He's so cute. "No. I meant I am

sorry." I said. "Oh...okay then." Kevin said in an almost whisper. **RING RING**. It's my cell

phone. I look at it. It's Gwen. I look at Kevin. And Kevin says. "Aren't you going to answer

it." I just nod as I answered it. "Hello." I said. "Thank God. I thought something bad

happened." Said Gwen in a rush. "Yeah..we are still alive." I see Kevin smirk. And then Kevin

yelled for Gwen to hear. "he almost drove into a tree." Then Gwen yelled into my ear. "Is he

serious?" "No." I said not that happy that she yelled in my ear. "Well then...I..well Grandpa

Max found some alien activity..." I cut her off. "Where? Why didn't you say this before?"

"It's at an abandon warehouse." "Okay." I said waiting on her to continue. "Well...you going

to drive here to pick me up. So we can go or do I have to wait for Kevin to fix his car." "Yeah.

Sure. And stop mistreating Elaina. I don't have a problem with Kevin so don't have one with

Elaina." I heard Elaina in the back saying "Thanks Ben." I smile. There was silence. Then I

said. "Bye. We will be there in about 15 minutes." "Okay. Drive safe." Gwen said. "Okay." I

pushed the end button on my green cell phone. I look at Kevin and say. "Ready?" He just

nods. I get in the passenger seat. And like I said we were there in 15 minutes. 'Wow! Kevin's

driving." Elaina said surprised. "Why wouldn't I? It's my car." Kevin said with a very smug face.

"I thought you gave it to Ben." Elaina said while getting in the back. "He did." I replied. "But

I gave it to him for being my best friend." I joked. "OI! Shut it Tennyson." Said the one and

only Kevin. "Yeah..I can tell your Best friend's for life." said Gwen coming towards us. "Yeah.

Whatever Gwen." I said. Gwen has gotten a bit annoying lately for basically two reasons: 1.

Elaina is here in the group now. And 2. Kevin won't ask her out yet. "Okay. Get up Ben."

Demanded Gwen. "Why? I was here first." I wonder when Kevin is going to make me get up.

"So? I'm not sitting by her. So get up and sit with your girlfriend." Gwen yelled. "Fine." I say as

I'm getting in the back. Not looking up. "So...you really gave him the car back? Willingly?"

Whispered Elaina. I know she knows that Gwen was joking about her being my girlfriend.

She knows I'm dating Julie. "Yes." I whispered. "Why though?" She asked.

" 'Cause he needs it more than me." **RING RING** . "Hello." I said

knowing its Julie and I didn't want them to know who I was talking to.

"Where are you doing?" Julie asked. "Um...driving to a warehouse." I said.

I feel everybody's eyes on me. "Why didn't you tell me. I'm part of the

group right?" "Yeah. Do you want us to pick you up?" I feel them staring at

me again. "No. I'm actually closer than you think. Look up." She replied. I

rolled down the window. Glad this is a four door car. I stick my head out

and yell. "Hi. Ship." Then I hear it say. "Ship. Ship." I pulled my head back

in. To see everyone else's head stuck out to see what I was looking at.

Then I realized Kevin isn't watching the road. Then I yelled. "Kevin! Please

watch the road." "Gah! Don't scare me like that Tennyson." "Yeah. Ben."

Said Gwen. I just rolled my eyes at her. "Why don't you and your mistress

go and get a ride from your actual girlfriend." Said Gwen. "Why you afraid

Kevin might fall for Elaina." Oh that can't happen. "Oh on second thought.

Kevin stop the car." I said. It's not like I'm afraid that Elaina and Kevin will

get together. Because I want to be with Elaina. No heavens no. It's the other

one I want. That I can't have. Julie is my friend or so called best friend. We

broke up not too long ago. Maybe a month before all those alien chips

happened. But me and her pretend we are still dating. And all but we are

just friends.

Kevin stops the car. I get out and tell Elaina to come. Then I motion

Ship to come down. Through all this time Julie or Elaina met each other yet.

Then I look at Gwen and say. "If you wish me luck with these girlfriends. I'll

wish you luck with Kevin." I see Gwen and Kevin blushing. Then we got into

Ship. "Ben. What's going on?" Asked a half concerned and half confused

Julie. "Oh. Gwen is acting up about me going to steal her Kevin away."

Said Elaina. "Oh. Who are you?" Julie ask very bluntly. "Julie this is Elaina.

My friend from my younger days. She's in the group now. And Elaina this is

Julie my best friend." I said. As Julie nods, Then Elaina says. "Ah. Your

girlfriend." "Well..." I wasn't so sure what to tell her. Then Julie says. "We

pretend. It's the other member he likes." Gush. "You now know our...well

my secret. So don't tell Gwen or Kevin." I said. Then Julie says. "Especially

Kevin." Sometimes I think she's just evil. "Ship. Ship." Ship said to tell us

we landed. We got out of before Ship turned back to his blob self. We see

that Gwen and Kevin are already here and arguing. "I told you to stop."

Yelled a mad Kevin. "But why won't you ask me out?" Gwen yelled back.

"Do you really want to know?" Yelled a really mad Kevin. "Yes..." Gwen

said trying to calm down. "I already love somebody else. Okay?" Kevin said

as he looked at the ground. "Who? Do I know them?" Gwen yelled. I stood

there shock and Julie was hugging me. And was it just me or was Elaina 

glaring at me. I'm going to ask her later. After this business. "Okay. So

what alien stuff is going on? Gwen?" I ask. She looks at me and says.

"Something showed up on the screen. So not really sure. It can be

something or nothing. We were sent here to check this area out."

* * *

Okay. I will put chapter 1 part 4 up either later today or tomorrow...

So please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions...

I was listening to the song "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train. That song is so my new favorite song.

-------------------------------------------------------------luv2write16------------------


	4. Author Note:

AUTHOR NOTE:  
SORRY. THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I MISS PLACE THE PAPER THAT THIS STORY IS ON...BUT I AM SEARCHING FOR IT...I'll UPDATE AS SOON AS I FIND IT. SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO LIKES THE STORY SO FAR...

----luv2write16----

PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENT OR SUCH...IF YOU WISH....


	5. Chapter 1: part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Alien Swarm, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.

Chapter 1: Part 3 or Part 4

Still in Ben's View:

"I already love somebody else. Okay?" Kevin said

as he looked at the ground. "Who? Do I know them?" Gwen yelled. I stood

there shock and Julie was hugging me. And was it just me or was Elaina

glaring at me. I'm going to ask her later. After this business. "Okay. So

what alien stuff is going on? Gwen?" I ask. She looks at me and says.

"Something showed up on the screen. So not really sure. It can be

something or nothing. We were sent here to check this area out.

"So basically we came here for nothing." Yelled a now more piss off Kevin.

"We don't know into we check." Said Julie. "Why are you even here? Ben

don't need you here. We don't need you. You are no help at all." Kevin yelled

at Julie. Okay he went to far. "Don't talk like that to her or I'll kick your butt

Kevin. She has a place on this team. She's smart and knows how to control

ship." I said seeing Elaina agreeing with me. Which is pretty odd. "Only place

she has is being your girlfriend." Replied Kevin still angry. Then Elaina step

in and said. "Why Kevin? Are you jealous that it isn't you with Ben then

Julie." Then bam Kevin is speechless. Then I speak up. "Of course not. He

he has someone else remember? What he said just earlier. And he's probably

jealous, 'cause I get to be with the one I love when he can't." Kevin just

glared at me and Julie and Elaina. He got in his car and left without us. Even

Gwen. Who had been silent this whole time when Kevin and Julie were

arguing. We all got into ship and flew to my house. Luckly, my parents

werent home. "So, what exactly just happened?" Julie asked. "I'm not so

sure." I replied. "All I know is, I'm heart broken. I'm going home." Said Gwen

leaving my house. We all said "bye" to her. After she left thats when Julie

said. "So spill, Ben. How you feelin' about this?" Seriously I know I shouldn't

feel mad, jealous, and slash or sad. Because I knew he wouldn't love me or

even like me that way. So I should be good but I'm not. "Confused. Jealous."

I said after a moment. "Why?" Asked Elaina. "'Cause, Elaina. I kind of like

him more than a friend." I said. She made that 'oh' face. "Kind of? Yeah right.

He's head over heels in love with him." Said Julie. I just blush. And I know

I'm blushing like crazy. "Oh...thats what you meant earlier...about him liking

another member of the team." Said Elaina. She catches on slow but then again

she's different. "Yeah. He's been crushing for...well lets say between awhile

and a long time." Said Julie. "Okay. Let me ask it this way. Did you like him

before we played soccor?" Asked Elaina. "Yes." I replied. He was basically

my first friend. "Wow. Long time. Why didn't you or why don't you tell him?"

Asked Elaina. "Hello? Have you met Kevin? He would kill me, hate me, hurt

me, and hello. If you didn't notice he seemed interested in Gwen. He keeps

flirting with her. Then he says he loves someone else. And plus he doesn't

even like me as a friend." I kind of yelled in a sad voice. "Oh...Ben." Said

Julie. Trying to comfort me. "I just want to know. Who he loves Julie. I want

to know I need to compare myself to her." I said kind of breaking down.

"Ben..." Julie says. Showing her concern. "Okay. I'll go to headquarters and

see if they fixed my bike. Then I'll drive and talk to Kevin. Without implying

you like him." Said Elaina. "You would do that?" I asked hopefully. I'm glad.

I have good friends as Julie and Elaina. "Yeah." Then she left. Then Julie

started talking about Elaina. "She seems like a great friend, Ben." "Yeah she

is." I replied. I was trying to think about something other than Kevin. So I

thought about how Elaina was acting like today towards Julie. I think she

likes Julie more than a friend too. "Julie?" I asked. Trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" She replied back. "Do you like Elaina?" She looked flushed with

blush. "Yeah. I do." She replied. Just to make sure. "Like. Like-like her?" I

asked. She blushed redder than Gwen's hair. She just nodded her head. "Oh.

You should tell her then. Okay? You two would make a good couple."

"I don't know, if she likes girls and I'll just go home and think it over. I'll also

call you later okay? Oh also. call me and update me. If Elaina calls you." Julie

said as she's getting up and leaving. "Okay. Julie. If you want. But I think

tomorrow, when we go on patrol. I want you to break up with me. Okay?" I

said. "Why does it have to be me?" She aked. "'Cause, we want well mostly

you need Elaina to think you have no feelings towards me at all except

friendship. Don't want her to think you'll leave her for me do you?" I said.

"Yeah. That mkes sense. Okay. We'll do it tomorrow. I'll pick you up okay?"

Said Julie. "Yeah. See ya." I said back to her. "Bye." She said. Then she

drove off home on her motor scooter. I just sigh. and laying on my couch.

I wonder what's going on? Today, we finally found the 'Queen Bee' chip and

saved the world again. Then went off on another mission. Which was a fluke

or something. Then Kevin goes off his rocker. Then we come to my house.

Gwen leaves with her heart broken. Then Elaina left me and Julie alone. The

Julie leaves me alone. So today was really interesting. I go to my room and

think sleep is nice. So I go to my room and I jumped in my bed and feel

straight asleep.


End file.
